The Misadventures of Team Destruct
by Dranicus101
Summary: What happens when you put a charmeleon, a lucario, and a grovyle on the same team? You get Team Destruct, an explorer team known for their destructive reputation. Join them as they go through mission and adventures as these three try to survive each day.
1. Chapter 1: TEAM Destruct

**Gasp, another story?! Yup, that's right. So I figured since both Brody and Grant have their own stories, I figured I should do a little prequel for their old team. Just so everyone could better understand who they are, who Team Destruct is, and how they ended up where they are now. Of course like the title says, this are all sorts of mis adventures, so there may be times where you can send in your oc to make an appearance in future chapters, to have crazy (or dangerous) fun with the team.**

 **Grant: Well at least in this story I have my original body.**

 **Brody: Finally, everyone will know about who we are, all the adventures we went on, the daring rescues we had performed.**

 **Grant: Don't forget about the huge debt we still have to pay.**

 **Brody: Please don't remind me.**

 **Shhh! No spoilers. So since this is somewhat a proluge, this is going to be somewhat short, but following chapters will be longer. Do the disclaimer!**

 **Grant: Dranicus101 Doesn't own pokemon.**

 **Brody: If he did, we wouldn't be in debt.**

 **On with the story!**

(Third Person POV)

"THAT'S IT, YOUR OUT!" A very angry Stunfisk shouted at three pokemon standing in front of his desk.

In the middle of the three stood a red and yellow fire lizard with fire coming from the tip of his tail. Around his neck was a flame pendent hanging no farther than his upper chest. Most noticable about his chest was the huge black X-shaped scar on it. The Charmeleon shouts back in concern. "What?! Why are we out?! We completed the mission!"

"While at the same time causing me more problems to fix!" He points to the pokemon on the left, a yellow, black and blue jackel like pokemon with three spikes, one on each hand and one coming from his chest. "Because of you I have to deal with this lawsuit for a restraining order!"

"I see no reason for that, as a gentlemon it is my duty to assist all ladies." The Lucario said with much reason.

"That doesn't mean flirting or devoting your love to them!"

"That Typlosion was sure mad when he found out what that you were trying to hit on his mate." Despite the situation they were in, the Charmeleon laughs out loud, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

The Lucario, on the other hand, shudders at the mere thought. "How was I suppose to know she had a mate?"

"It's either they have a mate, you mistake them for a female when they are actually male, or you get hurt. One way or another, you are accident prone." The Charmeleon continues laughing as the Lucario starts to get angry.

"I am not accident prone!"

"Will you two shut up!" The two go quiet at the sound of Stunfisk's voice. "Now where was I?"

"You were listing off the problems we were causing you?" The Charmeleon points out, which causes him to receive two elbow blows from the Lucario and the other pokemon on his side.

"Ah yes, and you!" He points to the pokemon on the right, a forest green pokemon with only two claws for hands, leafs coming out of his arms and a big long leaf attached to the top of his head. The Grovyle, with his many scars on his body, crosses his arms and grunts, not really caring about the Stunfisk. "YOU NEARLY KILLED THE POKEMON YOUR TEAM WAS RESCUING!"

"Wasn't my fault, he was being stubborn, so I had to reason with him."

"That doesn't mean knocking them out and giving them a concussion!"

"Technically that's his way of reasoning." Both the Lucario and Charmeleon spoke at the same time.

"I don't care. When you first came to join my guild, I saw potential in you guys, but you have done nothing but cause destruction with every mission that you take!"

"Just give us one more chance." The Charmeleon slams on the desk, shouting back at the Stunfisk. The force of the blow smashes the desk to multiple pieces, sending shards of wood around the room. "...That was an accident."

"Get out of my office this instant!"

Seeing as there was no way that they could convince him otherwise, the trio take their leave. Just as they exit a room, a Magikarp flops his way in, going past the three pokemon.

"Sir, I have some news."

"Please let it be good news, I can't handle any more bad ones."

"I think you will like this. Sir, the temple dungeon is suddenly open."

"What?"

"Yes, ever since it was destroyed a year ago, no has been able to enter that area, but now it's back to normal."

"That is good news."

"But there is one problem sir. With it suddenly reopened, we have no information on the inhabitants there, how dangerous they could be."

The Stunfisk remains silent while thinking to himself. _"That is a problem. I can't risk sending one of my explorers out there, but this is a niece in a life time chance. It's rare when a mystery dungeon appears, even rarer when it is remade. Who knows of all the hidden treasures within. But who is foolish enough to accept this mission...wait...That's it!"_

The Stunfisk happily hops down to the Magikarp, excitement in his voice. "Don't worry, I know a certain group of pokemon brave enough to explore the dungeon. Send word to Team Destruct, I have a mission for them."

(Meanwhile)

The Charmeleon, Lucario, and Grovyle had recently collected all their belongings and left the guild. Passing the many houses that resides in the town, they make their way back to their home, leaving the small town and entering the forest. It isn't long until they reached their destination. While most would consider a home to be a nice, comfortable place with many furniture, friendly neighbors, and a view of the outside world, their home didn't exactly meet with those terms.

"Home sweet home."

The Charmeleon walks up to the old brown shack, opening the door to let the others in. Inside was no better, for beds they had haystacks, cracks windows that give light from outside or occasional the light from the Charmeleon's tail. It wasn't much, but it was their home. After putting their stuff away, they all collapse to the ground, glad to finally have the chance to relax.

The Lucario decides to break the silence with a question. "Hey Al, when you broke that desk earlier, was it an accident?"

Al, the Charmeleon, starts laughing at the question. "Heck no. I knew he was going to kick us out, so I figured I smash something of his."

"Should've figured, I was planning on doing the same thing." This time the Grovyle spoke up, giving off a grin.

"Grant, if we had let you done it your way, the desk wouldn't be the only thing broken." The Lucario quickly replies in a serious voice.

"And your point is Brody?" Grant, the Grovyle, replies with sarcasm in his voice. The trio continue staring at each other until they all burst out laughing.

"So Al, how many guilds have we been kicked out of so far?"

Al replies by grabbing his back and pulling out a map. He spreads it across the floor revealing the landscape of not one, but multiple lands. In the center was a large land, above it in bold leader were **CORRIS**. Surrounding the big land were five other lands, much smaller in comparison. So far two of the five smaller islands, one north-west and one south-west of Corris, had big X's marked on them. One island, south-east of Corris, had multiple small x's while the two other islands had no marks on them. That is until Al marks the island south north-east of Corris with a small x.

"Well let's see, this month...three...This year...I actually have no clue, I lost count." Al chuckles a bit seeing all the multiple X's on their maps. "Still can't believe that we got banned from two islands."

"While the other one we have been kicked out of all the guilds and cities. Boy did it suck having to live away from society. Especially all those lonely females."

"Brody, you were the reason why we got banned from most of those towns." Grant glares at Brody while he sheepishly grins.

"Guys, we gotta be careful next time. If we are not, we could end up getting officially banned from all the islands, and that would mean having to go to Corris."

The other two look down at the mere thought of that place. Awhile back they had all agreed that they wouldn't go to that place, each one with their own personal reasons.

"I think from now on we should play it safe, go with the calm approach..."

The trio look at each again, and burst out laughing again at the mere thought. They honestly didn't care where they went or where they were, but one thing was for sure was that they don't do the careful way.

"Well today was fun. Don't see why the guild leader was so mad. I think the mission was a huge success."

"And if by success you mean almost setting the entire forest on fire." Grant adds to Al's words.

"And by success you mean almost killing the pokemon we were rescuing." Brody adds to Grant's words.

"And almost getting yourself killed for flirting with the client. Then yes, I say that was a huge success. Man, if he got mad at us for that, imagined what he would do if he saw our history as a team. He wouldn't even let us near his 'precious' guild."

"Ain't that the truth."

They all laugh a bit more, until they notice that it was night time. Seeing it was time to hit the hay...literally...they all go to their respective spots.

"Well guys, tomorrow is another day."

The other two grunt in reply, already drifting off to sleep. Al starts to dim his tail flame until it is barely visible, a trick that he had learned from a old friend of his. With the shack almost dark, the young Charmeleon soon drifts off into sleep.

 **And done, so I know this is short, but consider this only part one of the prologue. So a few fun facts.**

 **Everything about there shack is fire proof, considering they have to be careful with Al's tail flame.**

 **Al's old friend was a Magmar named Locsite. It was him that taught Al how to dim his tail flame.**

 **The five islands surrounding Corris forms a pentagon. And the inspiration behind the name is...nothing...when it comes to naming places I suck...**

 **Al and Brody weren't kidding about Grant's methods of reasoning. If you are either stubborn, or resistant, he would simply knock you out. Sometimes when interrogating, he goes and asks everyone questions, and if they don't know then they usually would get knocked out. Simply put, Grant's not allowed to interrogate.**

 **The one island with the multiple X's is due to the many refraining orders on Brody. Let's just say it was the month of Valentines and he went overboard**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, this was the surprised I mentioned earlier in my other story. Again, after the prologue, these guys will be having random misadventures, so if you want to, you can send in a request, either with a mission they have to do, having an oc of yours making an appearance, or something else. Don't forget to review, and have a great day.**

 **EDIT: So I was currently working on chapter two, but I was still bothered by the many grammar mistakes I made, so I reposted this chapter after editing it. Sorry for some of the confusion.**


	2. Update

**Hey Everyone, first off, sorry for the major lack of writing and updating chapters. Main reasons were classes and a laziness. But I also came to realize trying to do three stories at the same time is hard for me. It forces me to change my focus from one story to another, taking my motivation away from one story, and making it hard to get motivated again. But don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm stopping, far from it. I want to finish these stories, but this is where I will need your help. On my profile there is a voting poll for which story you would want me to work on the most. This way I can focus most of my work on the story you guys want me to do. By this Friday I will close the poll and start working on the next chapter for the story that received the most work. Also, the other two stories will occasionally receive chapters once in a while.**

 **Again, really sorry for the inconvenience, I promise after this Friday I will work on the next**


End file.
